LA NERD TIENE CORAZÓN
by MFernandaRS
Summary: UA. La chica más linda y dulce puede ser el ser más cruel y despiadado del universo. Inocencia, puede ser una virtud y un defecto en el amor.


PRÓLOGO:

 _No destaco en mi escuela. No soy la que participa en clase. No soy la deportista. No soy la más linda. No soy la más popular. No soy la que tiene dinero. No soy la que va a la moda. No soy la más inteligente. Un momento… ¿Des cuándo me importa ser una chica estereotipada?_

 _No me quejo de la vida que llevo. No vivo con mis padres, vivía con mi maestra; lo que ocurre es que mis padres realizan seguidos viajes de trabajo, por lo cual no pueden cuidarme. En casa de mi maestra nunca me falto nada, tenía lo necesario. Ella me educó en casa. Donde pude aprender diversas cosas. Finalmente mi maestra se tuvo que mudar. Fue entonces cuando mis padres decidieron que lo mejor para mí sería un cambio de ambiente. Me cambió de escuela. Este es mi segundo año en la prestigiosa academia Myojo. Siempre estudié en casa, por ello no tenía muchos amigos, debo de admitir que el cambio fue algo brusco, pero finalmente terminé adaptándome. Soy lo que podrían llamar una nerd. Pertenezco al club de ciencias. Cuando comenzaron las clases del año pasado me sentía invisible._

 _Hasta que la delegada del aula, Kaminaga Kouko se acercó a preguntarme sobre a qué club quería pertenecer. Luego de eso me uní al club, ahí me hice amiga de la delegada y Kenmochi Shiena. Después de eso no me sentía sola. Finalmente tenía un lugar en el cual estar. En mi primer año compartí cuarto con Kenmochi. Puedo decir que no fue un año tan complicado como pensé que sería. Mis amigas hicieron que todo pareciera tan fácil._

 _Pero todo tiene un inicio y un final. Llegó fin de curso. Todo pasó tan rápido. Cuando me di cuenta ya habían terminado las vacaciones, igual que mi buena suerte, pues al pasar a la preparatoria me tocó en la clase tres, mientras que mis amigas entraron en la clase cuatro. Este año sería complicado. No había hablado con alguien más aparte de mis amigas. Ahora me arrepiento, pero es algo tarde. Supongo que tendré que empezar de cero._

 _Veo la lista de alumnos de la clase tres; dos nombres me llaman la atención Kirigaya Hitsugi e Inukai Isuke. Kenmochi me habló de ellas. Ambas, junto con una tal Hashiri Nio la fastidiaban cuando estaban en la secundaria. Supongo que definitivamente no será mi año. A mi costado se acerca una chita de mediana estatura, su cabello era azul claro y poseía ojos color miel, su cabello era sujetado por una diadema de una azul más profundo. Me sonrió, me preguntó mi nombre; luego de responderle me dijo que al parecer estábamos en la misma clase y que esperaba llevarse bien conmigo, antes de retirarse me dijo que se llamaba Shutou Suzu. Sinceramente me pareció alguien muy amable, me sentía agradecida de saber que alguien así de amable estaría en mi clase. Ahora debo de ver la lista de dormitorios para saber quién será mi compañera de cuarto._

 _Contemplo la lista. Definitivamente este no es mi día de suerte. "Habitación N° 4: Namatame Chitaru y Kirigaya Hitsugi"._

 _Mientras pensaba en ello una dulce chica de ojos dorados y cabello del mismo color del cielo se acercó. Pero al parecer no era tan dulce, pues me apartó de un empujón._

 _Las vacaciones llegaron a su fin. Todo pasó tan rápido. Hoy comienzo la preparatoria. El lado positivo es que veré a mis amigas. Inukai Isuke y Hashiri Nio. Somos inseparables desde que tengo uso de razón. Nuestros padres son amigos desde la escuela, o incluso antes._

 _Siempre he destacado en la escuela. Mis amigas y yo venimos de familias acomodadas, somos lindas y divertidas. Supongo que esa es la razón. Aunque, a pesar de destacar, no somos queridas por todas; un claro ejemplo es Kenmochi, una chica a la que solíamos fastidiar en la primaria, ¿qué puedo decir? Era entretenido hacerlo. Sé que suena cruel, pero necesitamos algo de distracción en un lugar tan aburrido como la escuela. Volviendo al tema de mis amigas debo de decir que puede que seamos algo crueles, pero a pesar de ello jamás traicionaríamos la confianza de la otra. No me imagino la escuela sin ellas; al principio en clase solo estaba con Hashiri, una chica sociópata, pero buena en el fondo, la cual finalmente inició una relación con la maestra de Historia; por otro lado esta Inukai, repitió un año, le tocó en mi clase y nos hicimos más unidas, puede que sea algo engreída pero en el fondo puede llegar a ser alguien dulce; y finalmente Banba Mahiru Shinya, ella ingresó el año anterior, tiene la misma posición económica que nosotras, tiene un trastorno de personalidad debido a su pasado. Finalmente puedo decir que mi vida es una de las mejores; tengo todo lo que quiero, a pesar de que mis padres no tienen tiempo para mí pienso que jamás necesité que estuvieran a mi lado. Aunque ahora que ya he crecido intentaron acercarse; pero no tuvieron resultados, no tenemos relación padres e hija, para mí son solo unos conocidos_

 _Puede que mi grupo de amigas sea algo extraño, o en algunas circunstancias cruel; pero somos inseparables, después de todo tenemos gustos similares y nos divertimos juntas._

 _Ahora bajo del carro y camino por los pasillos. Nio me espera fuera y me acompaña, ella conoce toda la academia, pero yo no; soy pésima con las direcciones, por ello se ofreció a esperarme. Nos dirigimos hacia la lista de aulas, ahí nos encontramos con Banba e Inukai. Entre las cuatro observamos la lista. Al parecer Banba está en la cuarta clase junto con Ichinose Haru, una amiga con la cual a veces salimos; este año no será el mismo sin Banba. El lado positivo es que al estar en la cuarta clase tendremos algunas actividades juntas. Seguimos mirando las listas; Isuke, Nio y yo estamos en la misma clase; Banba dice que es injusto, por lo cual nosotras tres reímos._

 _Nos acercamos hacia la lista de dormitorios, con suerte Mahiru será compañera de alguna de nosotras. Miro hacia adelante. Una chica con melena de león mira algo decepcionada la lista. La hago a un lado, observo la lista y veo que me tocó con alguien llamada Namatame Chitaru. Miro extrañada, jamás había escuchado ese nombre; en ese momento Nio me despierta de mis pensamientos y me informa que aquella chica con melena de león será mi nueva compañera. Me observa con curiosidad. La ignoro y me retiro. Luego hablaré con ella._

 _Mis amigas me siguen. Nio me informa que ella es amiga de Kenmochi, además me dice que le han hablado de mí. Rio, entonces digo que de seguro por ello me miró extrañada, después de todo lo que le habrá dicho Kenmochi de seguro no se imaginaba que la "temible Kirigaya" fuera alguien de pequeña estatura como yo; mis amigas ríen ante mi comentario, pero es cierto, todos hablan diversas cosas de mí, pero cuando los alumnos nuevos me ven quedan extrañados, admiten que soy linda, sin embargo no parecen entender cómo puedo ser alguien tan cruel; lógico, con el pasar de las semanas me encargo de que se enteren por si mismos de cómo puedo llegar a ser._

 _Namatame, mi nueva compañera de cuarto… Jamás he compartido cuarto con alguien que no sea Nio; me resulta extraño, pero por alguna razón no me siento incómoda. No importa si es mi compañera de cuarto o no. Le demostraré que no soy la chica dulce que parezco._

 **NA:** Es mi primer fic. Tengan compasión. Espero críticas constructivas. Por favor no me demanden.


End file.
